


Flower/Fukase The birthmark

by Theboxedcastle



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Baby, F/M, Motherhood, OC, Parenthood, Pregnancy, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboxedcastle/pseuds/Theboxedcastle
Summary: Really prissy, but basically Fukase and Flower procreate, and end up with a baby born with a birthmark plastered on the rightside of her face.Flower is hopeful that the baby will become a strong person, from the discrimination over her oddity, without taking into consideration any obvious mental disorders it may bring upon her.





	Flower/Fukase The birthmark

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> CRINGE!!!!!!!!!

Never had I thought that being mother would make me stronger. But when you learn that your child is going to be different, an outcast, you learn to fight like a warrior, to protect her with every inkling.

My boyfriend had unfortunately been the victim of a malicious acid attack, at the rightful age of 14. 

I won’t spare you with the details...

Before the incident Fukase was considered handsome, lucky even. His life was ruined, and yet he never suppressed his confidence. Scars and burns, he made me learn to love. So after a while of knowing each other, we decided to have a baby. Two years to be precise.

Spring had arrived late that year. I noticed pinkish-green buds on the branches moments before my first contraction. Then it was a three day struggle. Needless to say, we loved her.

She was healthy, I couldn’t have asked for more of a healthy baby girl! We named her Emi; meaning blessing. And it was true. 

Even though Fukase had cried like a prestigious Madame, he was glad we were both okay.

At first, he was worried. Stressing that he didn’t want her to go through what he did. Children could be so relentless and unsympathetic. It would prove a challenge.

The birthmark covered the right side of her face. The very same area as her Dads injury. In any case he was just another Father who’s instinct favoured that of his child; an understanding matter.

I love Emi’s birthmark, because to me it means she’ll learn to be strong, like how Fukase did. But not the type of strong that allows you to carry two tons of bricks on your back up a mountain.

I knew that if someone did try to hurt her, both of us would be her advocates. Her body guards if you will. At least until she learned how to defend herself.

It is the sword in the stone, only free to those who intend to use it for good. And who are we if not fighters for good above all else?


End file.
